tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremiah Seneron
Jeremiah Seneron is a merchant and the present head of the House of Seneron in Libaterra. He ended up involved in the Great War as he travelled around the world. He eventually joined the ranks of the Fellowship of Magestar which later led him to provide support for the Grand Alliance and the Delegation of Thirteen. When the war ended, he returned to his home city of Etheril where he began running a successful business, and joined the Crimson Coalition in hopes of uniting Libaterra under one banner. Biography Early Years Jeremiah was born in Libaterra to the wealthy House of Seneron which ruled the trading city of Etheril in the north. His parents were the respected Baron John Seneron and Baroness Jasmine Seneron. Jeremiah had an older brother named James Seneron who eventually inherited the family fortune and became the new Baron of Etheril. However, during these years James was turned into the faith of Nergal and wanted Jeremiah to join him, but Jeremiah refused to worship the God of War. This angered James who had at the time gained more power and had even the chance of influencing the Libaterran royalty. James forcefully exiled Jeremiah from Etheril, ordering him to never come back. Deeply shocked and saddened by the actions of his brother, Jeremiah left his brother and his nephews Jacob and Jonathan behind. Having lost all his wealth, he travelled around Libaterra as a merchant and was quite successful, also obtaining his beloved donkey Clementine during this time. He eventually wanted to see the world and travelled to the other countries, excluding Yamato which was in turmoil at that time because of the power struggle between Emperor Takeshi Ofuchi and Shogun Masamori Hyuga. As Yamato eventually composed itself and attacked the other nations, Jeremiah was in Aison and was shocked to hear that Libaterra, Maar Sul, Remon and Scundia had fallen and that the invasion of Aison had begun. The most shocking news for him, however, was that his brother James had allied with the Yamatians and that James had essentially betrayed Libaterra in order to become the lord of Libaterra, a puppet of the Yamatians. Jeremiah was worried about what the combined power of Yamato and the Clergy of Mardük were capable of, but he did not dare to join any opposing forces at the time and instead submitted under the Yamatian rule. Distreyd Era Joining the Alliance Jeremiah led a peaceful live until during one of his journeys in Remon he was mugged by thieves and barely escaped alive to the small Nota Town. There he happened to meet a group of Aisonian travellers led by René Iscariot, and as he heard that the group was heading to where he himself had originally been headed, he joined forces with the group. Little did he know that these travellers were actually heroes searching for the Fellowship of Tes Pellaria in order to join it to oppose Yamato's power in Remon. Jeremiah eventually decided to help the heroes when he found out who they really were. Although afraid at times, Jeremiah was soon convinced by the fellowship's actions and realized that they could free Remon with the help of King Marcus Sarillius. Remon was saved, albeit at a huge loss of lives in countless battles, and the united fellowships, which became known as the Grand Alliance after having allied with Maar Sul, headed for Maar Sul to liberate it next. During this time Jeremiah also found out that his nephew Jacob was a cleric of Mardük and had been fighting on the enemy's side. The reunion of Jeremiah and Jacob did not go well, and Jacob insulted Jeremiah who was sad to see what a mindless monster his once dear nephew had become. He came to realize that Jacob hadn't forgotten Nergal and that he was only posing as a cleric of Mardük for his own ends. Jeremiah had befriended many people in the Grand Alliance, and for the first time in his life Jeremiah felt like he had a caring family around him. He especially liked the Libaterran warrior Viirsa Yuriev who was kind to him, and in a way he started thinking of her as a niece of his. Helping the Khitans After Maar Sul City had been captured, Jeremiah was chosen as one of the delegates of the Delegation of Thirteen and was sent to the Khitan lands in northern Maar Sul to form an alliance with the Qishou Khan. Wondering what the future had in store for him, his family and the Grand Alliance, Jeremiah was nevertheless determined to do anything he could to free the world from the dark powers of Mardük and Nergal. The meeting with the Khitans almost ended in a disaster. The Khitan camp was attacked by marauders led by a mysterious knight known only as Glaurung Losstarot, and many delegates and Khitans lost their lives. However, reinforcements arrived just in time, forcing the marauders to leave. Impressed by the heroes' willingness to protect Khitans, the Khan decided to join the Alliance. Jeremiah and the surviving delegates returned to Maar Sul City at once to inform the Alliance of the news. An Uncertain Future Jeremiah accompanied the Alliance on various missions to liberate Maar Sul and Libaterra. During one of the battles Jeremiah managed to go to Etheril where he learned that his brother James had died when Etheril had been assaulted by bandits. Because both Jacob and Jonathan were missing, Jeremiah was given the title of the Baron of Etheril, which he accepted with a heavy heart. When the ancient Alentian reactor core beneath Lutherin exploded, Jeremiah decided to stay behind in Libaterra to coordinate the efforts to help the victims of the catastrophe and to fortify the defenses of his home city in order to drive off the invading Faerfolc who were terrorizing the countryside at the same time. He wished his friends in the Alliance good luck for the campaign and settled into Etheril where he began running a profitable business while doing his best to keep the damage caused by the Faerfolc Rampage small. News of the end of the Great War and the Cataclysm reached Jeremiah's ears eventually, and he doubled his efforts to protect the people of Etheril. He refused to ally with anyone, instead preferring to remain neutral. However, pressure from the recently formed Magicracy of Alent became more and more intense as time progressed, but Jeremiah remained steadfast and kept his autonomy. Joining the Coalition However, Jeremiah soon learned that the Libaterran Rebels had changed and had become more organized. He heard of the vision that the new leader of the Rebels possessed, and he became intrigued by the idea of a united Libaterra free of oppression especially now that Queen Shyla Locken was missing and the country was still trying to recover from the war. Jeremiah was not at all happy about the increasing number of black mages and former clerics of Mardük in Alent and he feared the ambitions of Jemuel and the Council of Mages. He decided to meet the leader of the Rebels and was surprised to find out that it was Glaurung, the former mercenary leader who had once harassed the Khitans. Glaurung used her charisma to win Jeremiah to her side, and one of her baits to lure him was mentioning that the Coalition was in fact fighting to restore the former Queen Shyla Locken back to her rightful throne. She did not ask the merchant to act openly against Alent but merely wished him to provide supplies for the starving people in Trinity Gask and beyond. Jeremiah was moved by the sight of suffering in the Rebel towns, and he and Glaurung soon made a deal which seemed to be beneficial to both of them. From that day on Jeremiah felt that he had found a new goal in life: to help make Libaterra a country safe for everyone. Godslayer Era Devourer's Reach Jeremiah had begun having second doubts about working for the Coalition and sent missives to Richelieu, stating that he might be willing to defect. However, he was conflicted about whether to leave the Coalition because he had also seen what good the Coalition had done, so his ultimate allegiance remains to be resolved. It turned out to be the Coalition's ruse, however, to lure an Alentian councillor to the city where that councillor would be captured and used as a bargaining tool against the rest of the Council of Mages. More info later. Fool's Errand More info later. Defiler's Touch Jeremiah accompanied his new companions/kidnappers to Alent and was surprised to see that the thieves of the Union Workers were now treating him more kindly than back in Etheril. However, the group met with Captain Schtolteheim Reinbach III and Lieutenant Berandas in the thieves' eatery, the Scholarly Chef, and Berandas asked that Jeremiah accompany him to meet with the Council of Mages and explain the specifics behind Gweneth's kidnapping and what the Coalition was planning. Seeing no way to refuse without looking suspicious, Jeremiah grudgingly left with Berandas to the central ziggurat to meet the Alentian council. After being interrogated, Jeremiah was finally called to testify what he had heard in front of the council. There he finally told them the truth: Queen Shyla Locken was alive, and the Coalition's aim was to drive out the Alentian usurpers and restore her to her rightful throne. This news shocked the council who had thought the queen was dead, and they locked Jeremiah up for the time being while they began pondering whether the news of the queen was actually true or just clever propaganda by the Coalition. Aliases and Nicknames ; Baron Seneron : What people called him after he inherited his brother's fortune. Appearance A fat and a bald man who has a thick black goatee and dark eyes. He is tall and wears a grey travelling cape and a white shirt and dark trousers underneath. Personality and Traits Jeremiah is a happy fellow, always trying to find the positive side in life. He is not used to fighting and is afraid of killing or getting killed, and thus he tries to stay out of battles. He talks quite a lot and although he seems carefree at times, he also has a serious side. Few have seen Jeremiah sad, and there is a reason: he does not want to show himself sad to people, because does not want to upset anyone. Powers and Abilities Jeremiah is not a good warrior but he is quite good at bartering and speaking. Innate Ability: Jeremiah could turn his piss purple. He lost his ability after the Cataclysm. Relationships Clementine Clementine is Jeremiah's pet donkey and very dear to him ever since he purchased her. The two travelled together for years, and Clementine remained a loyal companion and friend to him. After becoming the Baron of Etheril, Jeremiah ensured that Clementine could live in peace in the city and have all the luxuries a donkey can have. Jacob Seneron Jeremiah had always loved his nephew, but Jacob did not feel the same way. Jacob considered Jeremiah a coward and not worthy to be a warrior, whereas Jeremiah always assumed that Jacob would turn out to be a good person even if James was a cruel father. The two eventually confronted each other during the Great War, and Jeremiah was shocked to discover that Jacob was serving the Clergy of Mardük. The two would never reconcile, and Jacob did not want anything to do with Jeremiah. James Seneron Jeremiah and James never quite got along because they had different ideals. Jeremiah could never approve the way James worshipped Nergal, and James could not stand Jeremiah's benevolent nature. This eventually escalated up to the point that Jeremiah was sent away from the Seneron manor. Jeremiah never managed to meet James again because James died during the Great War. Ironically Jeremiah ended up inheriting James's fortune, and he decided to use it to help people rebuilt the wartorn Etheril. Jonathan Seneron Jeremiah and Jonathan understood each other well; both were romantics at heart, and Jeremiah saw a glimpse of himself in Jonathan and did his best to act as a mentor to him. Jonathan appreciated Jeremiah's care but sadly the two were separated when family issues forced them on separate paths. Viirsa Yuriev Viirsa and Jeremiah got along well. Jeremiah was pleased to talk to Viirsa because she was the first Libaterran he had seen in years, and Viirsa saw him as a kind uncle-like figure whose positive attitude was a welcome break among all the gloomy heroes of the group. Jeremiah was heartbroken to hear of Viirsa's death in Aison after the Second Battle of Myridia, and her fate made him determined to prevent any more suffering in the world by trying to find a means to unite Libaterra under a benevolent monarch. See also *Clementine *Delegation of Thirteen *Etheril *Fellowship of Magestar *House of Seneron *Viirsa Yuriev Category:Characters Category:Crimson Coalition Category:Delegation of Thirteen Category:Grand Alliance Category:House of Seneron Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age